Ruck and Roll
by dragonfan810
Summary: School is out and the Louds are celebrating at the park. While practicing for rugby, Lynn meets Luna's friend, Tabby. The two quickly bond over the sport and their friendship soon becomes something deeper. (Lynn x Tabby)


School was finally out. Even the Loud kids, who decided to spend the first day of Summer break at the park, were only half as chaotic as usual from both exhaustion and relief. Lori was chatting with Leni, Chaz, Carol, and some lame ginger nerd who Leni said was Cody. Lola and Lana were playing, running between the sandbox, playground, swings, and basically everywhere else. Lucy was sitting under the shade of a tree, trying to contact a man who had supposedly been murdered and buried under the red oak. Lisa was with Darcy, attempting to engage in normal play and somewhat failing, though they both enjoyed it just the same. Luna was hanging out and playing music with Sam, of course, and Tabby, who kept nudging Luna closer to the blonde for reasons that literally everyone except Sam knew. Luan, with Mr. Coconuts and Lily, was watching Lynn practice rugby, spouting witty comments whenever she could. Lincoln was stuck as Lynn's practice partner since Clyde was spending the day with his dads.

And to say he regretted everything was an understatement.

Unfortunately Lynn was insistent of practicing her tackles instead of passing, making for a very unpleasant experience.

"C'mon Lincoln, get up! We're burning daylight here!"

Lincoln groaned and rubbed his shoulder as he rose from the ground, "Can't we do anything _other_ than tackling."

"Ugh, don't be a baby, Lincoln. There's only two of us, so we can't practice rucks or mauls, I don't need to practice stationary passes and you can't keep up with me for running passes. Besides I'm not even tackling you that hard.

"Ha! _rucks_ to be you, Lincoln!" Luan turned to Lily and raised her hand, "Gimme some, Lily!"

Lily obliged, patting her hand against Luan's and giggling, unaware of the evil she was encouraging.

"Why can't you tackle Luan instead?"

"Believe me, I would _really_ love to, but I don't want to be _that_ close to her puns. Plus she's gonna be a wimp forever at this point but I still have time to toughen you up."

"That was harsh tuts, you really need to lighten up." Mr. Coconuts quipped.

"Luan, if Mr. Coconuts opens his mouth one more time I will flush him down the toilet, eat the spiciest sub I can find, and make you stick your hand down the toilet to fish him out!"

"Wow, Lynn, no need to be so _crappy_. I mean, I know you're _pissed_ , but come on!"

Then Mr. Coconuts spoke, "Better stop her before she starts spouting potty humor, after that it's impossi _bowl_ to get her to stop!"

"Down the toilet, Luan!" Lynn shouted, while, behind her, Lincoln frantically motioned for Luan to cut it out before Lynn took it out on him.

Luan pouted, "Seriously? What kind of sicko would make someone stick their hand down a toilet?"

"Whatever," Lynn huffed, "The only reason I haven't shooed you away yet is because I feel bad your _girlfriend_ couldn't come."

Luan bristled, "She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Sure, tell that to everyone with two working eyes!"

"Hey dudes!" Luna called as she, Sam, and Tabby drew close to the field.

"Luna! Thank goodness! I do _not_ want to be tackled by Lynn after Luan riled her up!" Lincoln made his way over to safety.

"Wimp!" Lynn shook her fist at Lincoln before turning her attention back to the newcomers, "So I know you're Sam," Lynn smirked at Luna who looked right back, unamused, "But who's that?" She gestured to Tabby.

"This is-"

The younger girl rushed forward and stuck her hand out to Lynn, "I'm Tabby, absolutely chuffed to meetcha'!" She said through a thick British accent.

Lynn took her hand and shook it, "I'm Lynn. So you went to the dance with Linc right? Sorry about that whole fiasco."

"Ah, it's all fine, he's quite a cracking lad."

Lynn sincerely hoped context clues and what little she had picked up from Luna weren't failing her in figuring out what Tabby was saying.

"What brings you over here, Luna? Get tired of jamming already?"

"Never, but sometimes breaks are necessary."

"And we take then when we can get them, your sister is a slavedriver." Sam teased.

"Nah, I just love telling you what to do too much to lose any time on breaks," Luna flirted.

"Get a room!"

"Keep it PG!"

Lynn and Lincoln shouted at the same time, while Luan covered Lily's eyes and ears.

"That's not what I meant, dudes!" Luna claimed, blushing furiously.

"Anyway," Tabby started, changing the subject, much to Luna's relief, "we figured it wouldn't hurt to see what you were doing over here."

"Just practicing tackling for rugby with Linc." Lynn looked around, neither Lincoln nor Luan were anywhere to be found, "At least I _was._ "

"No bloody way! I knew that tackling style looked familiar!" Tabby exclaimed energetically, "Me and my folks used to watch rugby all the time back in England!"

"No kidding!"

Luna interjected, "Hey, Tabbs. Sam and I are gonna go back and hang, you comin'?"

"I think I'm going to stay here," She looked between Lynn and Luna, "If that's alright with the both of you."

"Sounds good." Lynn nodded

"Fine with me, little dude. Have fun!" Luna waved as she and Sam walked away.

"Enjoy your alone time!" Tabby called before she turned back to Lynn, "I swear, half the time she's around Sam is her acting awkward, starting to flirt, then realizing she's flirting and acting awkward again."

"Ugh, I know right." Lynn made a mock disgusted face and pretended to heave, smiling when the younger girl let out a giggle and punched her arm lightly.

"So," Tabby started, grinning with her usual energy, "Is there a team you play rugby for?"

"Yea! There's actually a county team that includes Royal Woods."

"Really? I didn't know there was one that close, it's not a very popular sport in the states."

"Unfortunately. We did have some trouble getting a girl's team together but last year there were finally enough people interested." Lynn paused, "There's actually a game this Saturday, if you'd be interested in watching."

"Would I!? That would be rockin'!" She hopped into a sick air guitar shred.

Lynn smiled, no wonder she and Luna got along so well.

"I'll have Luna text you everything later."

"Actually,' Tabby reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her phone, "Why don't we cut out the middleman? I'll put my number in your phone and you'll put your number in mine."

"Sounds good." Lynn said, mirroring the action.

They exchanged phones, entered their numbers, and passed them back. Lynn took a look at the newly entered contact, next to the other girl's name was a guitar and drum, much to her amusement.

Then a notification popped up.

Tabby: Heya! ;)

Lynn looked up to see Tabby grinning. She quickly typed on her phone.

'Hey'

She hit send.

Tabby looked up and put her phone away, as did Lynn after checking the time.

"I'll text you all the details later, but for now it's almost time for us to go."

"Aw darn, it was lovely to meetcha, Lynn!" Tabby punched her her arm lightly and bumped Lynn with her shoulder affectionately.

Lynn found she actually liked the contact.

"Same here, Tabbs,"

"Hey dudes," Luna called, walking towards them, "Sam's ma' just picked her up and Lori wants to leave asap for a video chat with Bobby so Lynn and I gotta get to vanzilla, Tabbs."

"Alright, see ya' guys!"

"See ya Tabby!" Lynn and Luna waved.

Tabby waved back as they left and started her walk home.

 **This was supposed to be out a the first but i kept forgetting to upload, still pride month though so it counts**

 **Anyway this is my guilty pleasure crackship which i have seen no content for so im making it myself. I learned some British slang for this (love me dammit im doing my best) but im likely going to forget to use it sometimes and im not going to actually write the accent in so, yeah, implied Britishness**

 **Also be prepared for a lot of rugby cause its amazing and thats how i chose to bring these two together and i love the sport.**

 **Thank you for reading, comments/reviews are always much appreciated, id love to hear ideas about a ship name for these two**

 **PS i made some wisecracks about a good friend of mine in here, you know who you are ;D**


End file.
